Rubies and Diamonds
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Franky has a guitar, Robin has a soothing voice. Put aside the loud parties, tonight the Straw Hats are going to relax with some acoustic soulful music. Inspired by Yuna's "Terukir Di Bintang". Fluff: Nami/Sanji and Zoro/Robin.


**Title: Rubies and Diamonds  
>Theme: #05 <strong>**–**** Seeking Solace  
>Pairings: Implied SanjiNami & Zoro/Robin  
>Setting: After leaving Water 7, Franky had already joined the Straw Hats<strong>

**A/N: This crappy oneshot is written while I was humming Yuna's 'Terukir Di Bintang'. Please just please, before reading this fanfiction, look for the song at 4shared, or YouTube it and press play. (: Make it a background music while you're reading this!**

* * *

><p>The Straw Hat Pirates loved adventures, but they also loved sailing on a peaceful night like this. Sailing does not feel much the same now that Going Merry had a Viking funeral and Thousand Sunny was born shortly after. But the smell of new wood, new furniture, and especially the turf on the deck designed by Franky to complement Nami's mikan trees, smelt very much pleasing, like a rebirth of something they couldn't quite tell. The pirates adjusted quickly with Sunny, except for Usopp, who quietly mourns for their beloved old ship.<p>

Now, they had a new friend, a new nakama, a shipwright – the half-man, half-machine Franky – who vowed to take care of the ship and making sure Sunny completes what it is built for, carrying the Straw Hat Pirates to the end of Grand Line.

"Brace yourself, Franky," Sanji said, sitting on the clean turf with Robin, Franky and Chopper – who was lying down facing the sky, claiming the turf feels like the solid clouds in Skypiea. "Adventuring with these guys can be extreme."

"This is the Grand Line, after all, eh," Franky replied.

Robin smiled, putting down her book. "I'm glad we met you after Skypiea. If you got hit by Enel, you'll either be burned inside out by your metal body, or either get refuelled and recharged."

Chopper raised his eyebrows. "Eh, good question!"

And in the middle of their conversation – and Zoro's near-inaudible snores – they heard their captain singing about islands and idiots, with messy strumming melodies accompanying. None recognized it, it was the song Luffy made on his own while he walked alone in the woods of the Upper Yard. He appeared on the deck, holding a guitar in his hands – and obviously, playing randomly as he had no knowledge in any musical instruments.

Nami laughed. "Where did you get that guitar?"

"Oi, oi. That's mine," Franky said, snatching the acoustic guitar from Luffy.

"You're also a musician? So cool! So cool!" Luffy exclaimed. He always wanted a musician on board.

Nami laughed. "Play us a song, Franky." Sanji joined, sitting next to the orange-haired lady.

Franky first strum put Zoro to wake. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and slowly crawled towards the others, all sitting in a circle on the deck. Usopp seemed a little cheered up, agitated. Franky strums a cheerful melody. He noticed Robin smiling, as if eager waiting.

"You know this song, Robin?"

She nodded. "It's a beautiful song."

"I play, you sing. Okay, Nico Robin?"

Robin seemed a little embarrassed upon the request. "I don't have a very nice voice!"

"Come on, Robin! Please," Chopper begged, and Franky played, waiting for Robin to join in with the lyrics.

_Jika engkau minta intan permata, tak mungkin ku mampu_  
>(If you ask rubies and diamonds, I don't think I could afford to)<p>

_Tapi sayang, kan ku capai bintang dari langit untukmu_  
>(But honey, I will pick stars in the nightsky, only just for you)<p>

Luffy hugged his knees, enjoying the little performance Franky and Robin put up. Robin does had a soothing voice, and the song itself, felt calming.

_Jika kau minta satu dunia, akan aku coba_  
>(If you ask for the whole world, I'll do my best to try)<p>

_Ku hanya mampu jadi milikmu pastikan kau bahagia_  
>(I could only promise to be yours, make you happy until I die)<p>

Sanji stood up on his feet, offering Nami his hand like a gentlemen, asking for a dance. Nami would usually reject, but on a night so calm and relaxing like this, with the presence of jazzy acoustic music, she finally said, "why not?"

Sanji couldn't help but getting excited. He pulled Nami's waist, holding her gently like she's an expensive and fragile art. The money-loving, tempered, normal Nami is beautiful, but the girl Sanji danced with that very moment, the happy Nami who forgets about adventures, navigating and almost anything serious, seemed far more beautiful under the moonlight.

"Sanji-kun, are you blushing?" Nami said loudly, teasing him. He jumped, hiding his face from his other nakamas, who laughed at shy Sanji and still, enjoying Robin's serenades.

_Hati ini bukan milikku lagi_  
>(This heart isn't mine anymore)<p>

_Seribu tahun pun akan ku nantikan kamu_  
>(A thousand years it takes, I will still be there, waiting for)<p>

Robin turned, glancing at Zoro who sat beside her. Zoro snapped, folding his arms and shutting his eyes, pretending not to care. "Ceh," he said, low enough only to be heard by Robin – and Chopper, whose eyes gleaming to the soothing music. "Forget it, I'm not the kind who dance."

Robin laughed lightly, she never knew Zoro would misinterpret her glance. She was simply looking, not intending to send any signals at all. She was amused as to how Zoro could think she's secretly asking for a dance. _Maybe he's the one who secretly wants to dance?_

"This song's like a lullaby," Zoro commented again, making a fake yawn. "It makes me want to sleep." He pretended to close his eyes, and shifted himself, letting the back of his head landed softly on Robin's lap. She was surprised, but nevertheless, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper didn't seem surprised, they know how Zoro could sleep just _anywhere_ he felt like sleping.

Robin smiled, she decided to let him be. She noticed the pink tint on his cheeks, but she kept it to herself. She stroked the swordsman's short green hair, making him blush a little more. Stubborn Zoro still pretended to sleep peacefully, ignoring her soothing voice and caress, or at least, try.

_Sayangku jangan kau persoalkan siapa di hati ku_  
>(Oh honey, don't ask, don't you ever doubt who is it that's in my heart)<p>

_Terukir di bintang, tak mungkin hilang cinta ku padamu._  
>(It's written in the stars, never to be lost, my love for you is all.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The original song is in Bahasa Melayu, but here I made translations (in brackets) so you'd understand the song. I also tried making them in rhyme so that you could sing along with the English lyrics!**

**And thanks so much for the reviews on my previous stories, I appreciated them so much! (:**


End file.
